Deux solitudes
by Loupiote54
Summary: La guerre contre Aizen est finie, la paix est revenue. Mais Yoruichi manque à Soi Fong. La jeune femme se rapproche de quelqu'un d'aussi solitaire qu'elle. Couple surprise.


Ceci est un crack prairing que je voulais tenter depuis longtemps. J'espère n'avoir pas trop mal réussi.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Deux solitudes**

Soi Fong, assise sur le toit de sa division, observait la lune. C'était une nuit magnifique, l'astre lunaire n'était qu'un fin croissant et les étoiles brillaient par milliers, le genre de nuit prisées des poètes. Elle était un assassin pas une poétesse mais la shinigami n'était pas insensible à cette beauté d'ordinaire. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Pourtant, tout semblait aller pour le mieux au Senreitei. Les traîtres étaient vaincus, la guerre s'achevait par une victoire. Chacun profitait de la paix, même la jeune vice-capitaine de la cinquième division retrouvait peu à peu sa joie de vivre dans les bras de son homologue de la troisième. Alors pourquoi elle, qui n'avait pas perdu de proches, dont la division ne déplorait presque aucune perte, se sentait si mal? La réponse tenait en un nom: Yoruichi. Le Capitaine-commandant avait gracié son mentor et aussi Urahara. Elle aurait pu revenir à la Soul Society mais avait préféré rester à Karakura, auprès de lui. Un simple salut, une conversation courte et plate, voilà tout ce qu'elle avait obtenue de la femme qu'elle avait admirée pendant tant d'années. Et la vérité nue et terrible: Jamais elle ne reviendrait. En un sens, c'était pire que lorsque sa capitaine adorée était partie sans la prévenir: au moins, elle avait pu s'accrocher à l'espoir d'un retour. Dans son esprit, elle s'était longtemps considérée comme une simple gardienne de la place qui lui revenait de droit. Mais maintenant, le doute n'était plus possible, la femme-chat ne reviendrait plus, son foyer se trouvait à présent dans cette petite boutique auprès du scientifique fou, de l'ancien nécromancien et des deux gamins qu'ils avaient recueillis. Et elle se retrouvait seule.

* * *

Elle due se rendre à l'évidence: la froide, distante et farouchement indépendante capitaine de la redoutée deuxième division avait besoin d'un ami. Mais elle n'était assez liée à personne. Elle avait fini par s'attacher à son vice-capitaine, comme on s'attache à un enfant maladroit mais plein de bonne volonté, mais il ne comprendrait pas et l'asiatique n'était assez proche d'aucun des autres porteurs de haori pour se confier à eux. Ses relations avec sa famille étaient au mieux distantes, ses parents étant morts et ses frères n'ayant jamais digérés que leur petite sœur soit plus forte qu'eux tous réunis. Avec un soupir de lassitude, la guerrière décida d'aller marcher dans les rues désertes, espérant se fatiguer suffisamment pour arriver à dormir. La brune marcha longtemps, plongée dans ses pensées ou plutôt s'efforçant désespérément de ne pas penser.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta brutalement. Elle avait failli rentrer dans quelqu'un. La jeune femme leva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez ou plutôt nez à museau avec son confrère de la septième division.

-Excusez-moi capitaine Komamura, j'étais distraite.

-Ne vous excusez pas, j'étais tout aussi distrait. Vous non plus, vous n'arrivez pas à dormir?

Soi Fong considéra le faciès bestial. Elle reconnut une douleur semblable à la sienne dans son regard jaune et se souvient que le défunt Tosen, tué lors de la bataille finale, était son meilleur ami et sans doute le seul. Avec son apparence de renard humanoide, il avait beaucoup de mal à se lier aux gens. Personnellement, tant qu'il était compétent à son poste, elle ne se souciait pas de son physique et il était une des rares personnes à pouvoir comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait et la seule avec qui la hiérarchie ne serait pas un obstacle. Lui aussi avait été trahi par une personne en qui il avait une entière confiance. Aussi lui répondit-elle d'une voix presque douce, bien différente de son ton sec et tranchant habituel.

-Hélas non. J'espérais qu'une promenade m'aiderait.

-Puisque nous avons le même problème, puis-je me joindre à vous?

* * *

Elle avait trop besoin d'un peu de chaleur humaine pour refuser, surtout une demande tout à fait raisonnable et courtoise. Ils marchèrent donc quelques temps, parlant peu. Et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le poids de la solitude était moins lourd sur ses frêles épaules. Il lui fut donc tout naturel de rechercher à nouveau la compagnie de Komamura. Les promenades devinrent régulières et ils prirent l'habitude de prendre régulièrement leur thé ensemble au sein de la septième division. Elle préférait que les petits secrets de ses locaux restent secrets, désir qu'il respecta avec sa délicatesse habituelle. Malgré son apparence, Sajin était un homme diplomate, conciliant et plein de tact. De plus, il était loin d'être bête et dès que la confiance entre eux fut assez forte pour qu'ils abordent autre chose que des sujets banals ou futiles, leurs discussions se révélèrent très intéressantes. Et surtout, son pressentiment s'était révélé encore plus juste que prévu. Non seulement il comprenait sa solitude après le départ de Yoruichi mais aussi bien d'autres choses. Cela aurait pu l'effrayer si elle-même n'apprenait pas aussi bien des choses sur le taciturne shinigami. Sa douleur lorsqu'il voyait de la peur ou du dégoût dans les yeux des gens, son amour de la justice, l'affection subtile mais forte qu'il ressentait envers ses hommes et tous ces petits détails qui font la personnalité de quelqu'un. La confiance et la tendresse naquirent entre eux, adoucissant la peine et la solitude.

* * *

Cela dura une année entière. Puis, un jour, la féline qui l'avait tant fait souffrir revient à la Soul Society, enceinte de trois mois et rayonnante. Cette vision effaça complètement les dernières traces de rancœur qu'elle ressentait. Pendant des années, sa maîtresse s'était dévoué à sa famille et au Gotei 13 puis elle avait due vivre cachée plus d'un siècle. La princesse avait bien mérité un peu de bonheur. Les deux femmes parlèrent de tout et de rien. Soi Fong ne devait jamais arriver à se souvenir de comment le sujet de la métamorphose en chat s'était incrusté dans la conversation mais il y arriva.

-La première fois que je me suis transformée, je suis allée directement voir Urahara pour voir si il me reconnaîtrait sous cette forme qui dissimulait complètement mon énergie spirituelle. Il ne lui a fallu que quelques secondes pour comprendre.

La phrase que prononça ensuite la future mère la marqua profondément:

-L'apparence physique n'a pas d'importance en amour, ce qui compte c'est l'âme.

* * *

Une fois que sa dame fut repartie, la jeune femme médita longuement ses propos. Il lui fallut un long moment pour qu'elle comprenne pourquoi ces quelques mots la troublaient autant. La réponse lui vient un jour de pluie. Elle rentrait d'une mission d'éclaireur d'une semaine dans le Rukongai , épuisée et ne rêvant que d'un bain chaud et de son futon, et en entrant dans son appartement, trouva sur la table une boîte de son thé préféré, un véritable délice mais rare et très cher de la part de Sajin. Cette attention la toucha profondément et elle sut qu'elle était amoureuse.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle se trouvait avec lui sur la terrasse de son appartement, dans le silence confortable de ceux qui n'ont pas besoin de parler pour se sentir bien ensemble, la brune osa s'appuyer légèrement contre l'épaule du shinigami. Celui-ci ne se dégagea pas et passa, très doucement comme s'il craignait de l'effrayer, un bras autour de ses épaules. Le cœur battant, les joues rouges, elle se détendit complètement. Blottie contre lui, elle savoura sa chance. Il s'écoula un long moment avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Et Soi Fong pensa qu'aucun d'eux ne serait plus jamais seul parce qu'ils seraient là l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

Je l'ai écrit, j'ai osé! Alors à votre avis, géniale, bien, moyen, terriblement niais, WTF? J'espère que ça vous a plu.


End file.
